My Beloved Big Brother
by bellaxbomb
Summary: Juliet Caniff Yes, Taylor Caniff's beloved younger sister. Haven't heard about her? Not a surprise, not alot of people have. Juliet doesn't want to be involved with Taylor and all of his fame and glory. No one knows about her existence and she dosen't give a flying fuck.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91d690bac08b6af0db3a4f957b96ceb4"Juliet's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec39660a3f76414ffdf751d7b2e9bcf1"I wake up to my cat sitting directly on my face, how joyful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bebaf84dfae3481465d38d8951aca3a4"I put on some soccer shorts and a random T~shirt with my tennis shoes to go runnung as I do every day. I run down the stairs screaming One Direction. I don't really care if I wake up Tay, he needs to get up anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="900ddd8390c67e084c1909778be58bc2"' I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY WHEN WERE TOGETHER' I then proceed to trip over a something to soon find out that it would be a someone... " WHAT THE FUCK" I scream and run into the kitchen and grab something random from the counter for self defense purposes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1501e4e6329462efcaaaa1d5a8f954fb"I turn around faced with 8 guys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d203f4594486d557178048e70a855da3"Great./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="139b5818b4bb611abe2f53db3554aa0f"Ill be Julietnapped or maybe they will make me food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d95c91de3db19024c2e3dc3d316fa7c7"I am hoping it is the second option./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24852b7d8dad1a8c1a4ec12db469e2ba""BACK UP I HAVE , pancake mix?.. PANKCAKE MIX AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT" I say taking up a karate type postion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efaa9d914f6201194ca32a162f9e230d""How exactly mix be of any help to you ?" The one with a quiff asks. A quiff, he shall be known as quiff boy from now on. I am awesome at nicknames./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b67334e7018ecf0999e9382ba2361df0""Well quiff boy, pancake mix is a pain in the ass to clean up ,so therefore I would spill it legit everywhere and make you clean it up". Quiff boy over there is glareing at me while the other dudes be laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="107ce68b36549133982066f1fbf9068e"Then the princess herself or Taylor waltzes down the stairs. "The princess has arrived" I say and bow. The other boys are dieing laughing. He rolls his eyes and says " I see you met the boys"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b94297d3909e34622c790b0abd560e9""Not really, more like tripped over and threatened them with pancake mix" says quiff boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad274281cab43c45431351c56a4bc72d"Taylor starts laughing hysterically and I then proceed to throw the pancake mix at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b17d47b842279acb35facdaddf72e39""So are you like his girlfriend?" Says a guy that looks asian. He shall be known as sushi from now on. I go to the cabinets and get a glass of water. "Sushi, could you repeat that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b83af7230eb76144675b4e91734d2ad"He does except this time I take a sip of water then I do a spit take on Taylor and start laughing hysterically. All the boys start laughing hysterically and then Sushi says" I take that as a no"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb2c59af42168a1c8a91f638a2e79ee0""You took that correctly" I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04e406c098bdd145b63f966f573bc979""Then who are you" a guy with blonde hair says, he shall henceforth be known as blondie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed3f59fb35f21c4d3714a7ce8bfe8302""Well Blondie, I would be Taylor's beloved younger sister" I say and then pose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe71fff4eb2dd865c4d556f0c8e14de4"They all just stand there in pure shock. Is it that hard to believe we are related! "Well this is very very awkward so I must be going now" I say and as slowly back away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06e37a909bc09c0a2355821515815f1e"I sprint into the living room to avoid the awkwardness and flop on the couch and then I realize that I have left my precious cellular device in the kitchen of doom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31e05bb9e3a3c842804314993635df6f"I ninja my way to the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d851adb75f09e2f590f923adfb9a3b14"I happen to hear some of their conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f2ca7dea1e925e6e4002c9e29160636""Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5d28d68e049d6ac5bd8d51ea2172c03""Well sometimes she can be really embarrassing and I don't want my image associated with mine" Tay replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd958df36daabbc395aad15f6bf5ac67"Well that hurt like alot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07d21099c339b2632460f5b1504064de"Is that the real reason why? He told me it was because he didn't want me to get alot of hate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2068180828d5a10858e75ce9c11a932a"LIAR LIAR BANDANNA ON FIRE./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26eadc3dc2ef92cc25d7a6bd07822b45"I then decide to go on my run. I stuff in my earphones and blast 1D/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e09e861165debd4e4ae39c004c10a85"The D/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0881dd45dd3adc56ad4d752c6193a56e"Harry Styles D/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="620a00c5ad8513dacfc7f8c66181c5df"That sounded weird but then again I am weird, and embarrassing apparently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9103caebacc782d155188b94241b5260"I start the sprint to Narnia keep going and going./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca69fca8bd5d698274f6143e719680e8"I have been running for about... 2 HOURS!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e59f073a3af76c46afd0a2cd7d6ed0d"Well damn/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa64c152fecb3415635da2bcc3eca2a5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I shall update every other day or everyday because it is fun to write so yeah./spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f11a3b180236a9c5e65b0268c3d7115"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BYE BITCHES!/span/p 


End file.
